Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. has introduced Smart Connector (trademark) for connecting a tablet computer device such as iPad Pro (trademark) to an accessory device such as a keyboard; the details thereof were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,335,793 (the '793 patent), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Apple's smartphone, iPhone (trademark), or other smart phones may have such connectors as well. As disclosed in the '793 patent, there may be a plurality of separate connectors.
The Smart Connector is capable of transmitting both data and power and allows for a wireless contact connection between two devices. For instance, iPad Pro uses the Smart Connector for convenient connection between iPad Pro and a keyboard.
This kind of connectors eliminates the need for a wireless data transmitter and makes the connection between two devices quite simple. Such contact data connection removes security concerns associated with wireless data connection.
In addition to the Smart Connector, magnetic attraction may be used to magnetically align and attach two devices for data and power connection between the two devices through the Smart Connector. Such magnetic attraction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,326,576 (the '576 patent), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 10B of the '574 patent describes magnet array for both devices.
Electronic devices such as smart phones have become ubiquitous and users rely on these devices for communication, social media, and more. Such devices may store personal data, pictures, or videos that may be difficult to replace; furthermore, such devices may be expensive. Therefore, many consumers desire protective cases to prevent damage to the electronic devices. However, such cases may inhibit functions of the electronic devices. A user may have to balance safekeeping of an electronic device with its functionality.